How To Build The Perfect Boyfriend
by RadIsAnimeTrash
Summary: Seto is bullied, is gay, and is super lonely, until one day he gets a email, he clicks the link, he soon is thrown into an emotional mess. Since my long hiatus, I'm making a new story that I will update whenever. Stay Rad! Flames will be eaten by Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! After a month of writers block maybe 2…? Sorry! I seriously am! My last update was because I was going through a whole bunch of personal crap, and I am not telling you it! Then I had writers block! It was horrifying! I tried writing but I really couldn't. Now im back and I am inspired! Anyways enjoy How to build the perfect Boyfriend!**

 **~Stay Rad**

 **Seto's POV**

I sighed, throwing my bag to the ground, and running to my room. I locked my door, crying at the bruise on my stomach, crying out at touching it. "Seto, Honey?" My mom said. "Y-Ye-es?" I stuttered. "Can I come in?" She asked. I flicked my wrist, opening the door. **(LOOK AT THE FLICK OF THE WRIST!)** "What happened?" She asked in a soothing tone. "Same old…" I mumbled. "Oh honey…" She said. I bit my lip. "I'm okay… I promise…" I told her. "If you need me I'll be downstairs." She said, getting the memo.

I turned on my PC. I looked at my emails. One stood out and I clicked on. "How to build the perfect boyfriend…?" I mumbled, clicking on the link. I was gay for one, but I'm not openly gay… Why would someone send me this? **(Italics means what is on the site and regular is Seto's thoughts. kay? Bye)**

 _Type your full name in: Seto Harvey Sorcerer._

Okay why do they need this info?

 _This will find your perfect boyfriend's name!_

Oh. That's why.

 _Loading…_

Loading… Loading takes too long. *Sigh*

 _Your boyfriend's name: Brice Gold Solace._

Woah… A Brice…? This is all phoniness! Well… I'm freaking bored so… Lets A Go!

 _So far your perfect boyfriend has gold spikey hair that defies gravity. Build his personality and his likes, dislikes, and how he looks._

Hm… How about a gold ingot on a black shirt? And its outlined with gold. A black jeans with a black sneakers with a bit gold on the front. Wow am I obsessed with him being gold!

 _Loading…_

 _Perfect! On to personality!_

Hm… Okay he loves drawing, he's kind to all, sporty but not too sporty. He likes everyone, a friendly guy. He is not too romantic but medium romantic, he doesn't cheat, and is overall pretty awesome! He doesn't like evilness… Woah Seto he isn't going to be real so calm the freak down.

 _Loading…_

 _Now your perfect boyfriend is finished! Thanks for playing!_

Playing, I knew this was too good to be true. I sighed and got on skype.

 _Adam: Hey Seto wanna play some MC?_

 _Seto: Sure!_

 _Adam: I'm going to call you._

 _Seto: Kay._

 _ **Call from Adam, Ty, Ian, Quentin, Mitch, and Jerome.**_

 _Ty: I'm here too!_

 _Ian: Sup dudes!_

 _Quentin: Hello!_

 _Mitch: It's the fiesh!_

 _Quentin: I ain't no fish!_

 _Jerome: I say you are._

 _Mitch: Ack! The stinky Bacca!_

 _Jerome: I think I'm very clean thank you very much Bacon Kanda._

 _Seto: *Laughs* Okay lets get our recording set up ready and we can record._

 _Mitch: Yes mama Seto._

 _Seto: Oh hush._

 _Team Crafted: *Laughs*_

The rest of the day was normal, me and Team Crafted recording, playing and having fun, I was lost in my own world, I totally forgot about the whole Boyfriend deal, until 2 months later that is.

 **And since I'm totally mean, I'm going to be cutting it off here! Around 500 words so the next one will be 1000 words since I'm completely inspired by this.**


	2. BRICE 1?

**Hey guys I am back and since I got 3 reviews and 2 favorites plus a follow, double update!**

 **To the reviews:**

 **Angel999FTW: Yes they are. And SORRY! I had writers block! I was also going through something super personal.**

 **FanficTo-A-T: You will get more. *Slurp***

 **NercOphelia: Thanks, I'm happy to see this story is already popular! :D**

 **3 people reading this story already! :DDDDD IM FAMOUS MOM!**

 **Last time:**

 **The rest of the day was normal, me and Team Crafted recording, playing and having fun, I was lost in my own world, I totally forgot about the whole Boyfriend deal, until 2 months later that is.**

 **Now:**

 **Seto's POV**

I walk to school with Adam, "Where's Ty?" I asked, knocking on the door, yet no one answered.

"I have no idea, I didn't see him or hear from him."

"Hello? Adam and Seto?" Ty's mom answered the door.

I nod my head, Adam doing the same.

"Ty's sick, so he won't be coming to school today." She told us, Adam's eyes had worry, shock and just more worry. He told me about his crush on Ty a long time ago.

"May we see him?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe it's the flu, so don't get too close, wouldn't want you boys getting sick too."

That would be lovely I wouldn't have to go to school! I grab Adam's wrist, pulling him upstairs. I open the door making a creaking sound. I see Ty in bed, looking horrible.

"Ty!" I whisper-yelled.

"Seto?" He asked.

"No its Oprah! Who do you think?" I said sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Ty rolls his eyes also.

"I hate being sick. And no healing me. My mom would think its weird."

"Fine."

"Ty are you okay?" Adam asks.

"No I'm just fine, I just am so tired I wanna stay in bed, I'm totally not sick." He says, joking.

Adam smirks.

"ADAM! SETO! I have to go to work can one of you stay home from school to watch Ty?"

"ME!" Adam yells.

I groan, "Fine! Bye Ty, Adam." I wave, walking away.

I whimpered at the sight of my bullies, usually Adam would scare them away, he wasn't here right now. I bit my lip and walked passed them, looking down, hoping not to catch their-

"HEY!" One of them yelled.

Attention… I groaned and began running, my bag flying behind me, I whispered a spell to me faster, it didn't work as I was scared, I bumped into Ian.

"I'm sorry, Ian, but I got to go…" I said, the bullies catching up.

"Seto…? Is it those bullies again? Fuck just get to class I'll deal with them." He said, taking his sunglasses off, though his derp side was stupid it was badass, so I knew he had them.

I panted, breathing in and out trying to calm my breathing. I was in the bathroom.

"Are you okay in there?" An Australian voice asks, "I heard you breathing heavily. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay." I stutter through the stall, I then realize I was crying of fear.

"Okay class we will have a new student today." The teacher says.

"Come in…" She says and gestures to the boy coming in.

A boy comes in with gold spikey hair that seems to defy gravity, wait one minute! My jaw drops. He has a gold ingot on his shirt, which is outlined with gold. He has black jeans and the same exact shoes I put into the site. Is this real?

"Okay Brice tell us about yourself." The teacher says.

"My name is Brice Gold Solace. I like drawing, and I am not really into sports. And before you ask, I have no idea why my hair defies gravity." He says.

"Go sit next to Seto."

He nods and sits next to me, he seems to be shocked.

He opens his mouth once, shuts it, and opens it, shuts it, and he does this for about 10 minutes. He decides to be quiet and listen. I sit there confused but listen anyways. The bell rings, next period is math, how I hate math.

I wave a silent goodbye, walking to math, "Ian SSundee report to the principal's office please."

I walk after Ian, going to explain so he doesn't get in trouble. "Seto?"

"I'm helping you get out of trouble."

"Thanks…"

 **MAI COMPUTER IS DYING SHIT! NO CHARGER ON ME! Shorter update sorry for that, sorry for last week too but I decide fuck the schedule, because I can't keep one. So imma update any time.**


	3. AN

**Alright guys, so I am so very sorry for the big hiatus. Not like I was updating much before, that will not change sadly. School has just been so stressful, and I get so tired easily, like I'm falling asleep at 8ish! Also my grades are falling behind itself, so I have to attempt, key word, attempt, to get them up, such as actually doing HW.**

 **Lolololololol. I'm a bad student itself. Anyways, I will be deleting non popular stories, How To Build The Perfect Boyfriend is super popular after like 2 chapters it exploded! I thank you guys for that. I believe my next one is The Lab, I probably will have a chapter up on that fairly soon, I'm sorry I can't keep a deadline XD**

 **Anyways Thanksgiving and during Christmas I probably will upload the most since, break duh. I'm sincerely sorry for lack of updates. School is hard to juggle, with social, being pure lazy, tiredness, and writing. I will probably do a lot of writing when I'm doing HW on the computer.**

 **Also when I go on the computer its mostly on weekends, since when I come home I have tutoring also, well that's not the problem lol, and now I actually have to worry about averages so uhm sorry, yay excuses! Anyways, just tell me if you want a story to stay.**


End file.
